1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device that can accept a lanyard strap.
2. Description of Related Art
Shells of many portable electronic devices define a small hole therethrough to accept lanyard straps. However, it is difficult to get the lanyard strap through the small hole and attach the lanyard strap to the portable electronic device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a portable electronic device which can overcome the described limitations.